Greatest Punishment
by Blue Asakura
Summary: Things always happen for a reason, well maybe that is the reason why her punishment occur.
1. Prologue

After a horrible accident that occur she was punish by her father and that punishment might be the greatest punishmemt she'll ever recieve.

Prologue:

Shouts echoes in the throne room of Olympus. For the millionth time they were arguing again and that arguing sometimes lead to destruction.

She wanted to shout for them to stop but she can't, she wanted to voice her thoughts in their petty agurment. But she still stop herself.

Curious as to why they fighting?

Well the only reason for that is none other than the great Hero of Olympus, Perseus Jackson also known as Percy Jackson.

"Hey, Arty, why are you so silent?" Her annoying brother Apollo asked her.

And of course instead of answering she just stare at him.

But he still continued to pester her but still didn't pay him any attention. But what caught her attention was the fact that her name was dragged in the arguement.

"Well what can you say it she was also at fault for thousands of years" Ares retorted.

"Well we can't say otherwise unless it was proven" Zeus also countered then turn to her. "Daughter from what I've seen so far your mind has been lingering in places to places care to share your thoughts"

At first she can't answer because she doesn't even know what they wete arguing about.

 _'It was your punishment dear'_ Someone whispered in her mind and she knew too well who is it.

"Yes father, I'll agree in terms of your punishment for I will be the one to atone for the destruction that been cause"

"HAH! See its the truth she's not even denying it" Ares shouted and in turn she glared at him but he didn't falter.

" If so then..." As her father continued she could only stare at him in shock for what her punishmemt is.


	2. First Day

Chatter. Laughter. Shouts. Those were the first things that you will hear when you enter a school. A High School level to be precise.

As the goddess Artemis continue to walk on the hallway of her new school, yes new school you heard that right.

You want to ask why she a goddess here in a school well of course the answer is already obvious this is her punishment.

She continue to walk her way when a boy stop infront of her grinning slyly.

"Hey, want to go on a date?" He said smirking and saying that infront of her with a confidence like she would agree.

Her temper started to rise. _'This filthy and disgusting boy trying to ask me out.'_ She thought. Artemis wanted to murder this boy for doing so, but stop reminded herself what was the reason why she was sent here in the first place.

"No. Now move out of my way." She answered.

The boy in front of her only stared in disbelief but smirk again as if he realized something.

"Come on, no need to be hard to get."

"I said move. Before I hurt you."

The people now stop what they were doing and look at them like it was an entertaining show.

The boy scoffed and what he said pissed her off greatly. "You hurt me. That's a good joke." Then he started laughing.

As if those where the remote to a bomb, she punch the boy right in the face and make him stumbled afar. The student stared at her in shocked and awe.

With a broken nose she left the boy in the ground and continue to where she was supposed to go.

Where she stop is an office where she was supposed to get her schedules. She knock first when she heard the welcome signal from the other side she open the door and enter.

"Good Morning dear, Can I help you?"

"Yes you may, I was told that this is where I should get my schedule. I'm a transfer student."

"Ah, yes would your name be Artemis Olympia?" When she ask her name, she nodded in response then the woman handed her, the list of her schedule.

She thanked the woman.

"Welcome and Have Goode stay here in Goode High." The woman welcomed her cheerfully.

As she exited the office the bell rang signalling the start of her first class. And when bell rang students started to run in their classrooms.

She checked her schedule and her first one is Homeroom. She sighed again.

 _'Well here goes nothing.'_ She thought then stated to walk her way in her first class.


	3. Introduction

Percy is running late for his first class after waking up late, well that is not unusual.

He's scurrying down the hallway until he reach the classroom where his first class is supposed to be hoping that the teacher isn't there yet.

He open the door immediately not thinking of knocking anymore and thats when he saw his teacher sitting at the front.

"Well, Mr. Jackson, care to gave us another reason for why you are late again."

"Uhmm... Well I woke up late." He answered.

"Again! This is the third time this week and it's only Wednesday!" His teacher stated.

"I know Mrs. Sply but it's not like I mean it."

The teacher name, Mrs. Sply only stared at him in disbelief at what he said.

"So can I take my sit now?" Percy asked and when the teacher didn't reply he just took his seat near his mortal friends.

"Hey, Perce did you hear there's a new transferee today and she looks like a freaking goddess I tell you and not only that she beat up Max earlier." His friend, Andrew Bist or as they call him Andy whispered to him.

"No, I didn't know and nice way of saying Good Morning to your late friend got just got scolded." Percy replied.

"Yeah there's nothing new of you being late so yeah that's a nice way of saying good morning to you." Andy replied like it's an everyday routine.

"Yeah, Percy there's nothing new of you being late so it's fine and Good Morning to you." Jennifer Stepply Another one of his mortal friend say to him.

"Good Morning, atleast you greeted me"

She silently laugh at him while the others greeted him too.

But it was cutted by the door opening, revealing a petit girl with auburn hair and silver eyes.

The others mouth were left agape as they saw the girl even there teacher who is pissed stared at the girl, well why wouldn't they the girl is beautiful like hell even the beauty of Aphrodite can't be compared to the beauty of the one sta ding infront of their class.

When their teacher gather her composure, she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me young miss I don't think I you're in the wrong classroom, I haven't seen you here before." Mrs. Sply said.

"No you haven't and yes this is my classroom I'm a transferee." The girl said and as Percy stared at the girl slowly he thinks the girl looks familiar and he think he had seen her before but he can't remember where and when.

"Ah yes there ia supposed to be transferee today but why are you late?"

"Well first of all I got lost, secondly I'm new here so I don't know where the rooms are exactly located."

"You have a point at that then would you kindly introduce yourself."

The girl look infront of the class and sigh before introducing herself. "My name is Artemis Olympia." She then turned to their teacher "Where should my seat be?"

"The empty chair beside Percy Jackson, Mr. Jackson please raise your hand." At the mention of Percy's name Artemis' eyes widen in shock though quickly reverted back to normal, she then walk to the chair beside Percy.

"Hey my name is Percy Jackson, Welcome to Goode hope we can get along" Percy introduce.

But Artemis only look at him.


	4. Notice

Hey,

I would just like to give anyone or if someone who is ever reading my story, I would just like you to know that I am going to rewrite this from the beginning; changing it from third person's point of view to first person till then you won't be seeing any chapters but once I'm done This notice would also be gone.

Respectfully,

yanyan


End file.
